Son Goten
is a supporting protagonist of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. Goten is the second ,Daizenshuu 4 son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. Instrumental in the battle against the threat of Majin Bū in the later half of the Dragon Ball series, Goten was brought up more in the shoes of his father; a talented young warrior with great potential for battle. Dragon Ball''chapter 233 pp. 8 After the threat of Majin Bū, Goten, and his best friend, Trunks, would later establish the Kikōkenjutsu Sword School, a school that would focus on creating a new generation of swordsmen.''Dragon Ball Online timeline by Akira Toriyama Background Personality Appearance Abilities Part II Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Sometime following the battle with Majin Bū, Goten enrolled in school. On a Sunday, he is seen bringing his father lunch on their radish farm. Goku asks Goten to work the tractor while he eats, however, he becomes distracted after Goku becomes a Super Saiyan and nearly drives off a cliff. Goku saves him and admonishes his youngest son for distracting him while he was training. Goten then notes that Chi-Chi wants Goku to get a job more akin to Mr. Satan, which Goku disagrees with — simply desiring to train. In the Western Capital, at Capsule Corporation, Goten approaches Trunks about getting Videl a present — because she will be his new sister-in-law. Goten and Trunks leave on a mission to find her the perfect gift. Their search takes them to a ring shop, however they are unimpressed by the size of the rings, so they take their search to a cosmetics shop. There, everything is too expensive, however, the boys overhear and old man mention a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. They find a suitable spring and gather up its water, however, they are attacked by a giant snake. The boys quickly deal with the snake and make for Gohan and Videl's home. Videl is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Later that evening, Mr. Satan then arrives an offers Goku a large sum of money which he got from winning the peace prize for "defeating" Majin Bū. Since Mr. Satan knew that Goku was really responsible for the monster's defeat, he offers the money to Goku. While initially hesitant, Goku is urged on by Goten, who states that, if they have the money, Goku can train without having to work a job. This causes Goku to accept Mr. Satan's offer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Goten and Goku return home where Chi-Chi is ecstatic about the large sum of money Goku received, happy that the money can get Goten the best teachers to teach him.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue Creation and Conception Trivia References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Human Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Super Saiyan Category:Siblings Category:Martial Arts Teachers